vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trcollinson
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Trcollinson, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fritzophrenic page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Fritzophrenic (Talk) 22:58, 1 January 2011 I saw your message on my talk page and responded there. We have a custom of doing that here to keep conversations together and easy to read. Other wikis like Wikipedia often will post back and forth between two different talk pages which can get a little confusing, but I left this note in case that is what you were expecting here. --Fritzophrenic 04:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Map Thanks for all your great work recently! I especially like that you are trying to categorize the tips. I think having tips in a good category makes them much easier to find. I just wanted to leave a quick note, that Category:Map is for tips about how to map keys, not for tips that involve a mapped key. Almost every tip on the wiki has a mapping in it, the category would quickly become redundant if we include every tip with a mapped key. I have moved a couple tips to Category:Usage for lack of a better option. I also removed a category from a tip, where the added category does not exist. I don't think having categories without a good description, and at least a few tips, is very useful. Feel free to create the category page and re-add the tip to the category if you think it fits. We have a useful CatInfo template that will apply a common format with common data. Take a look at a few of our other categories for usage examples. That's all, I hope I'm not scaring you off. Thanks again, and keep up the good work! --Fritzophrenic 23:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- You aren't scaring me off at all! I am the new kid on the block ;) so I have a bit to learn. I thought Text Processing was a category... but oh well. I am hoping to be able to start trudging through all the Review tips, systematically. It's a huge category and needs some love. I'm kind of tracking myself and my changed on my user page :) I am going to try to enlist some vim friends to help. I will keep the category info you gave me in mind. I appreciate you going in and cleaning up after me and I hope I am a help. Let me know if you see where I can use additional help! Trcollinson 07:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Careful with deletes/merges I really like that you're going through these old tips. Your cleanup of Format pasted text automatically was much needed! Please be careful to check that information really is no longer needed before marking it as merged or deleting it. Some of your recent "merged with VimTip108" comments look a little hasty. I agree a lot of the information is bad, but in some cases it may be better than nothing. Fold support is sadly lacking from many syntax files. Keep up the good work! --Fritzophrenic 05:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :This reminds me, there are two main categories of tip which we have tried without real success to figure out how to handle in the past. Oddly enough, you've stumbled on both. The first is tips such as the Java folding ones, which we'd like to delete, but for some reason the built-in functionality is lacking. I think we have some indent scripts that have a similar reason for existence. In general, the best solution would be to fix the runtime file by sending a patch to the maintainer, but this does not always get results (see Auto-fold_Perl_subs for example). :The second is all our spelling tips. While it is true that Vim now has built-in spelling support, there are some advantages of using an external application like aspell, like keeping a global dictionary for all programs which use it, and (supposedly) better heuristics for suggestions. For spelling tips, we can certainly get rid of some of the tips, such as the one you found earlier which only includes mappings for calling an external application with no other content (I agree this tip should be deleted). Some other tips may have something worth keeping. These should probably be consolidated, with a big warning at the top that talks about built-in support. Ideally it would link to a plugin or two. Perhaps there is no longer a need for such a tip; perhaps all the spelling plugins are now obsolete; I actually don't know what's out there anymore in the way of spelling tips. :Keep up the good work! I think you're making more progress on the old tips in the last week or so than we made in several months before. :--Fritzophrenic 12:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for looking over those! As I look back I think I got a little over zealous but I am fine (and greatful) for any feedback you can give. I see now some of the problems as I have spent the last hour going through some of my files with the folding. I will go back through my edits and clean it up. I think a little more information can clear it up. I'll reopen and clean up any of the tips that really should have been there. I'll keep looking through your notes above and see if I can give any more ideas on what to do. ::I am also glad you like are pleased with the edits! I am honestly having fun and learning a ton more than I even knew before. So it's been a great experience and I plan to keep going. I am trying to be bold, but I am glad to have a good editor like yourself here to help me when I get off track. Let me know how else I can help! Rollback Hi! You will see I have joined in at User talk:Fritzophrenic. I noticed you had to undo some bad edits so I added the rollback right to your account to make that easier. The only drawback with this is that you will see an extra clickable link ("rollback") when looking at history and recent changes. If you accidentally click that link, you will remove all successive edits by the same user. In case you are not aware, clicking rollback is instantaneous: the action takes place immediately without confirmation, and there is an automatic edit summary ("Reverted edits by..."). Rollback should be used for spam, nonsense or other vandalism. It is only available for the most recent edit. Thanks for your work. JohnBeckett 10:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :When you say it will "remove all successive edits by the same user", but it's "only available for the most recent edit" does that mean that when a spambot makes a change and then tweaks it (2 edits), I can fix both edits by hitting Rollback one time? This will save me some time if that's what you meant! I have been opening the last "good" version for editing and saving it to overwrite the two bad edits. --Fritzophrenic 16:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Say you look at a history page, and it shows that the last 3 edits were by user X. You do a single diff showing the changes in those three edits. If it is junk, you click rollback. Suppose that you were called to the phone during this, and half an hour has passed, and in that time X has made another 4 edits to the same article (and no one else has edited it). When you click rollback, ALL of X's edits will be removed (7 edits), back to the last edit by a different user. You cannot rollback some of X's edits. JohnBeckett 22:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC)